Beat
Beat (ビート, Bīto) is one of the main protagonists of the Fanfiction Dragon Ball Heroes. He is under the jurisdiction of Zen who is the Supreme Kaioshin of the Hero group. Appearance Beat's appearance is similar to that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. He has worn numerous outfits over the years. His first outfit is similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z which featured a crimson dogi, a yellow longsleeve shirt with matching shin wraps, a teal belt, and black shoes with white accents. 'Biography' Dragon Ball Heroes Awakening Saga After the sealed opened and let the group of fighters into space he floated in space before landing on a seemingly uninhabitated planet. When landing Beat landed in an ocean before being found by Zen who gave him the clothes he is wearing in the first chapter. Once he is clothed he fight with Zen to find everyone else in the Hero group. Once they are found and all the different groups come together Beat, Erito, and Basaku come together to say hello after 3,000 years of being sealed. They seem to get along but Beat and Erito ultimately have a friendly fight before being stop by Zen and Fen. Once everyone is found they split and meet with their respective Kaioshin. Beat goes to Zen, who is the Kaioshin of the Hero group. Personality Beat is Happy-go-lucky personality. He is very trusting of everyone he meets and he depends on his friends very seriously. He seems to be very comfortable with everyone in the Hero team. He likes to go out of his way for the people aroud him. Even though he has his personality he still has the genetic drive of a Saiyan wanting to find every strong person he can and fight them. He has been seen having interactions with his group. He has a moment when meetin his friend Froze. There is another moment in the first chapter when he meets up with Basaku and Erito. They greet each other and have words between each other only for it to lead it to a little fight between Beat and Erito. This is solved quickly even though it was nothing serious to begin with, Power Beat seems to be very skilled being the strongest person in his group because of the test that was given by the Supr eme Kai Zen. He is also given another strength showing when he is seen fighting evenly with Erito, who w as also given the rank of strongest in his group. Abilities * Flight- the ability to fly with the use of Ki * Spirit Sword- User charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. This single usage of energy and can continue to be used without dying out. * Super Energy Waves- The user powers up and opens his mouth to charge an energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Burst Cannon- The user draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Battles Beat vs. Erito If you want to read the Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12648630/1/Dragon-Ball-Heroes